


Melancholic

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is only human, M/M, Merry Christmas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strokes Hannibal's oddly unslicked hair and sighs.<br/>He was only human, after all.</p><p>Even the good doctor has his bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholic

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the fic!  
> Merry Christmas! x M

It was a stormy night.  
But tonight wasn't just any night and not just because of the tumultuous weather or that it was Christmas eve.  
No, it was much more than that, Will Graham thought as he surveyed his normally engaging host and psychiatrist's features. He wanted to add friend to that ever growing list of what Hannibal was becoming to him but decided against it. No, he wouldn't dare impose on Hannibal. Not even in the privacy of his own head. Not that he hadn't imposed on the man already. He had shown up on his psychiatrist's doorstep, practically freezing with no memory whatsoever of how he had gotten there.  
An ersatz noise brought him back to questionable consciousness. He finds that he has both his elbows on the table and that he was currently busy breaking a porcelain plate in half with a steak knife. He ducks his head and looks down at his feet, prepared to hear a subtle chastising remark from the doctor. He was surprised to hear nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a clearing of the throat or a mere tsk.  
Out of curiosity, Will looks up from his stoop and glances straight into Hannibal's unfathomable maroon eyes. Will is used to not seeing bare emotion reflected in his psychiatrist's face and it was, he assumed because Hannibal was the master of impeccable diplomacy.  
And so, he was again surprised to see something melancholic in the eyes that were looking out of the window past him. It was also the complete absence of joie de vivre from Hannibal that he had observed earlier. It was odd, yes but Will found that he was more concerned for Hannibal than finding the situation weird. Will never broke eye contact from the impenetrable sadness that seemed to pervade out of his friend. The man seemed to be completely out of it and Will wondered if it still might be considered impolite of him to do or say anything that could disrupt Hannibal's reverie. He felt like he had just barged in on a naked Hannibal because he might as well be, given the noticeable bead of moisture hanging onto one of his long eyelashes. Will couldn't take it any longer, he wasn't just going to stare at his tormented friend.  
"Hannibal, are you okay?" He asks, and then realizes that it was a poor choice of words, of course Hannibal wasn't, the man he knew was practically made out of ice. Before he could think more on his apparent blunder of using accurate words of consolation, Hannibal smiles at him. It's the genuine smile that beckons and charms anyone immediately that Will had grown accustomed to. And just like that, the previous display of emotion that had startled Will so much was now gone without a trace. It was replaced by the sort of calm that Will swore only his psychiatrist could muster.  
"I apologize. It appears that I feel quite unwell, please excuse my rudeness." Hannibal was about to stand up when he felt the agent latching on to his wrist. His eyes widened when Will's grip moved to his hand and locked their fingers together in a tight embrace.  
"I-Hannibal, please whatever it is let me help." Will spoke in a frantic manner, astonishing himself by his own boldness. He stands up as well, firmly holding Hannibal's hand.  
"Very well."  
Hannibal leads themselves to a chaise longue and Will notices that vulnerability in Hannibal again, something he didn't even know existed in the man until today.  
"You know, my dad used to tell me that everything is always better when you're not alone. And H-Hannibal, I'll always be here so you're not alone." Will knows that it's cheesy and he was probably embarrassing himself in front of his only friend but he couldn't care less as long as he knew he was doing his best to help out. So he continued.  
"If you ever need anything just ask, I mean you've done so much for me and I-I haven't really-uhn"  
Will makes a wet gasp as he feels Hannibal's mouth suddenly cover his own. Hannibal's tongue immediately take advantage of Will's rosy, parted lips and enters the warm cavern swiftly, drinking in another gasp from the agent as he invades the roof of his mouth. The kiss, Will thinks, is unexpectedly slapdash but he surrenders himself to the thought that Hannibal might be conveying to him what words couldn't. Will suddenly feels the full weight of Hannibal's body against him and the thought that Hannibal could crush him very easily made him shiver. He was about to break away from the man when he finds that the form had grown slack and he panics, thinking that Hannibal might be having some sort of seizure. But he is surprised again for the third time when he finds the leaning form snoring softly, eyes shut. Will then wondered if the tell-tale taste of Cabernet still lingering on his own tongue meant that Hannibal had been drinking before he had come unbidden into his psychiatrist's office. He strokes Hannibal's oddly unslicked hair and sighs.  
He was only human, after all.


End file.
